


Anything For You

by heeroluva



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Face-Fucking, Magic Cock, Magic Made Them Do It, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: By the time Geralt shouts, “Don’t touch that!” it’s already too late.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



By the time Geralt shouts, “Don’t touch that!” it’s already too late. The room goes blindingly bright, Ciri screams, and Geralt passes out. 

Geralt wakes slowly to the world rocking. No, that’s wrong, he’s being rocked, jarred by powerful thrusts as a thick cock pounds into his ass. His eyes flutter open as he groans in pleasure, cock hard and leaking against his belly, trying to remember how he got here. His eyes go from half-lidded to shockingly wide as he’s greeted not by the masculine form he expected but by a pair of pert breasts.

“Ciri,” Geralt groans in disbelief as he meets her teary green eyes. He can’t help but reach out, palming her breasts, her hard nipples scrapping against his calloused palms as she groans.

“Geralt, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, but I can’t stop. Can’t—” Ciri breaks off as she presses balls deep and shudders with her orgasm.

The heat of her filling him, adding to the mess that’s already there tells him that this has been going on for some time. It’s the look of pleasure on her face though, something he’d certainly never expected to see from his ward that sets him off, cock jerking untouched as it paints his chest and belly with cum, one spurt even landing on his bearded chin.

Ciri lets out a soft sob when she pulls out, revealing the purple cock and balls that have attached itself to her body. She tries to force her fingers between the seam of its body and her own, but whatever it is seems to cling to her that much harder, and if Geralt isn’t mistaken he can see her lower belly bulging from the bulk of it with in. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Geralt say as he reaches out, his hand sliding over the strangely smooth and slipper flesh. Beneath his finger he can feel it growing larger. Fuck. It’s not the smartest thing he’s certain, but he doesn’t exactly have any other ideas as he urges her to her feet and rises to his knees before sitting back on his heels.

“Geralt, what are y—” Ciri breaks off with a moan as Geralt’s mouth stretches into a wide O to take the head of her cock, and after she knows exactly what to do.

They both groan as she knots her fingers in his hair and pushes deep enough that he gags. Geralt knows this is going to be a challenge, but tries to relax as best he can. The first thrust is gentle, but the second sees Ciri’s hand closing open his skull as she fucks his face with abandon. Geralt chokes and gags, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, saliva dripping down his bearded chin from the harsh treatment. And despite it all, his cock is slowly rising between his thighs, clearly not put off by the rough handling.

When Ciri finally comes again, Geralt’s lips are red and swollen. She’s sheathed within his bulging, straining throat, unintentionally massaging her with each convulsion of the abused passage. Geralt's fingers grip tightly at her hips, and he starts to see black as his stomach begins to feel uncomfortably full. Just when he’s certain that he’s going to black out, Ciri pulls out, and Geralt pulls in ragged lungfuls of air. 

When Ciri urges Geralt onto his hand and knees, he goes easily enough, and their groans echo each other as she sinks deep. She’s definitely grown larger, both wider and thicker. Geralt don’t know how many times or how many positions she fucks him in, and he’s blacks out a number of times, only to awake to her still going strong. His stomach is now swollen both with seed and now the sheer size of the cock within him, the bulge reaching his ribs when she thrusts within him completely, making it difficult to breathe deeply.

When Ciri pulls out and stand up, Geralt can see that she’s flagging, barely able to keep her eyes open, and when she sways and suddenly drops, Geralt’s barely able to catch her, her head lolling as he cradles her against his chest. He watches wide eyes as the now comically massive, bright purple cock and balls detach from her body, and a moan is pulls from her as it slowly tugs out the length that is hidden within her. Geralt can scarcely believe it, both ends nearly the same size, and right before his wide eyes it gives a little bow and wave before it disappears with an audible pop. 

Geralt staggers to his feet, but stumbles to his knees before he can take more than two steps, his eyes heavy the world spinning. He tries to fight it as he pitches forward, landing on top of Ciri’s bare form, but when Ciri groans her discomfort he's already out cold. Later when Geralt wakes, he’ll wonder if it was a dream, but the ache in his ass, the amount of cum still leaking from it, and Ciri’s naked body tells him that it was very much real.

And much later when Ciri presses a kiss to his lips at the same time she presses a hard phallic shaped object into his hand, her cheeks red, Geralt can deny her nothing.


End file.
